A network tunnel is a mechanism for secure transmission of private information through a public network in such a way that network devices of the public network are unaware of the private information. A tunneling protocol is a communications protocol that enables creation of a network tunnel. The tunneling protocol enables private information to be sent across a public network through a process called encapsulation.